Keep Holding On
by Missdamonsalvator
Summary: If you nearly died you would feel the same. The pain you feel when you have seen how selfish you have been. When you relise that that moment could've ended it all. But really it has only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! S.E HINTON DOES! I OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS! R+R please also if you have any ideas I'm open to hear them since this is my 1st proper story! Enjoy :D

* * *

It was dark. I kept running but I was getting more lost in this thick atmosphere that engulfed me. The smoke was half chocking me while the heat was making it hard to move. The only thing that kept me going was the hand I was holding on to. The hand that easily fitted into mine, the hand that I will forever hold, until my heart stops beating.

X

RING, RING! RING,RING!  
I immedatly woke up to find that my phone was ringing.  
"Hello?"  
My voice was croaky and my eyes were ajar.  
"Mia, I don't know what to wear for school today. I mean it's hot but I don't want to wear anything that shows too much of my flesh."  
"I really don't care Courtney. It's 3 o'clock in the freaky morning. Just wear whatever."  
"Oh, Thanks for your sup-"  
I shut my phone off before she could finish. I rolled over to get back to sleep but I kept on thinking about whether or not I should take my phone into school. Everytime I take something of value with me to school, whether it was a bracelet or a hair bobble, they were always stolen from me. I decided not to bother as the phone cost my aunt a hell of a lot of money and didn't want to upset her.

XXX

A few hours later after I finally fell asleep my brother came bursting into my room jumping up and down.  
"Hey Mia, guess what day it is to day!"  
I didn't even have to look at the calendar to tell what day it was. The day I dreaded every year. The day when i get so embarrassed, I am the talk of the whole school until the next month.

I roll back over and grunt, giving a few clues that it's time for my brother to go, but he doesn't, instead he just jumps up and down on me, forcing me out of bed.  
"C'mon big sis, I love this day. It's even better than my birthday. Seeing you come home in tears and talking to a picture like your some crazy, lonely girl...Oh wait, YOU ARE!"  
I then force him out of my room, slamming my door shut while he laughs downstairs.

I walk over to my mirror, taking in my small nose and the blue eyes that suit my blonde, knotted hair. I grab my brush and fiercely brush away the knots, leaving a matted mess on the brush.

I looked at the picture of a girl that has the kindest smile and warm eyes.  
"I wish you were here." I whisperd to the girl in the photo. Her name was Anna and she used to be my best friend until I had to leave because we couldn't afford to pay the morgage. My dad left soon after, leaving me, my mum and my annoying yet lovable little brother, Owen alone.  
"I could really use you right now." A tear starts to trickle down my cheek.

I heared a soft knock at my bedroom door. I sniff and wipe away my tears that have now fallen onto the picture frame.  
"Happy Birthday Sweet Pea." My Mum slid the door open awkwardly as she was holding a tray of pancakes and orange juice and a generous amount of syrup in a bowl.  
"Mum, You really didn't have to do that." I walk over to her, helping her carry the tray to my bed.  
"Yes I do, It's your Birthday and you have just turned 16." She cups my face in her soft hands. "Your my baby girl, and yet you have grown so much over these couple of years."  
"That's because I am not a little baby anymore Mum, I am nearly an adult. I am still your youngest daughter, In fact I am your only daughter. I just don't want to be a baby anymore." She smiles a warm, happy smile as she combs her hands in hair.  
"Ok, but to me you will always be my baby girl." She gives me a hug and whispers in my ear "Oh, your boyfriend is downstairs." She lets me go.  
"You could've told me that before. That information could be helpful." My Mum walks out the room giggling. I haven't heard her this happy since dad left.

I rush as fast as I can getting dressed. Just picking a pair of denim jeans with a white tank top with a red hoodie over the top. I gulp the last of the orange juice and taking the last mouthful of pancakes before rushing downstairs to see the one and only, SodaPop Patrick Curtis. The boy who was extremely handsome and sweet. He smiled as he saw me come running down the stairs with a bit of syrup on my chin. I was about to kiss him until he said:  
"I am not kissing you with syrup on you chin." He giggles.  
"Wait, what?" I go bright red as he gets his sleeve to wipe it off.  
"Much better, now where were we?" He lifts an eyebrow up while a massive grin spreads across his face. I go in to kiss his soft lips. The tenderness of them would make any girl swoon with delight.  
"Oh, Babe, Happy Birthday." From inside his jacket pocket he pulled out a tiny purple box. He gave it to me with a slight sort of eagerness in his face. I opened it to find the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. The pendant was a star with a moon inside it. It glistened in the light. I didn't know how he managed to afford it, so i asked him.  
"I asked for more shifts at the DX. Do you like it?"  
"No..." I see his face drop. "I LOVE it." I see his old face again, this time even more happier as he lifts me into the air. I laugh until it hurts.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Ok chapter 1 done. I had to change the whole story, thats why the reviews are stange because they were from my old story. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please R+R. Update soon


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! S.E HINTON DOES! I OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS! R+R please also if you have any ideas I'm open to hear them since this is my 1st proper story! Enjoy :D

* * *

I walked into the school gates, holding the hand of my true love who was making this day the best ever. He was about to leave to the DX but, like always, he looked into my eyes, whispered he loved me and then kissed me infront of everyone, making me go bright red. I don't care though, they give me dirty looks saying that I am ugly but I just brush them off like a peice of blossom that falls onto your shoulder in spring...or well I flip them off and tell them if they were so bugged by me then they should look away.

As soon as I finished my daily rant, I turn the corner to find my friends and Soda's friends all huddled together.  
"What are you-" But before I could finish, they seperated and Ponyboy (Soda's little brother) came forward with a cake.  
"One, two, three..." Before I knew it they broke out into song singing '_Jolly Good Fellow"._ I laughed so hard it hurt, but in a good way. Pony raised the cake toward me.  
"Happy Birthday, Mia. You deserve it." I smiled. Everyone was laughing and having fun, until I had a horrible feeling in my gut.

A girl Soc named Sally walked over to me with the most vile smirk she has ever given...EVER!  
"Happy Birthday greaser." She slammed the cake into my face while her and her so called friends walked away laughing. I tried to scrape away the icing that, by the colour of it, Soda made.  
"Oh, and one more thing greaser, If you ever think you can get more attention than me again, I will personaly rip your head off. You have something on your face by the way." She blew a kiss and stormed off with her pink bag flung over her shoulder. What a bitch!

Two-bit came over with his Mickey Mouse present and started immitating Sally, which made me laugh. I still had green icing all over my face so I went to clean it off in the girls' bathroom.  
"I will meet you in class ok Mia?" Johnny said, he never really talked much but I liked him.  
"Yeah, of course." I replied with a green smile.

When I saw my face in the mirror, I couldn't help but laugh. I got some soapy water and washed my face the best I could. I was just about to head to lesson until I heard that familiar, horrible, cold laugh. Sally.  
I quickly locked my self in a cubicle, trying not to make sound a because if they knew I was in here, they would torment me, I didn't normally care but as it's my Birthday I wanted to have a nice one.

"Bob just told me that some greasers are going to fry tonight." Sally spoke while appling her make-up.  
"He said that boy that we see kissing that greaser girl outside the school gate works at a garage..the PS or something."  
"The DX? My dad got his car fixed there." Whitney, Sally's right hand rumor starter corrected her.  
"Yeah, that's it. Well Bob and his friends are going there now. He said he's going to torch it, while those greasers are inside it." She sounded excited but I saw crying so much, it was hard not to go out there and punch them in the face.

As soon as they left I made a run for it. I ranas fast as I could out of school and tried to get to the DX...before it's too late.

* * *

Chapter 2 done. Hoped you liked it. R+R Please and update soon. Thanks for everyone's support.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! S.E HINTON DOES! I OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS! R+R please also if you have any ideas I'm open to hear them since this is my 1st proper story! Enjoy :D

* * *

I ran. I ran passed the school, passed the Dingo and passed the Curtis house. If I delayed by one moment, I knew I would be too late. If I were to somehow stop the fire that Bob and his gang were going to cause, I would have get everyone out...and i mean EVERYONE!

I could see the DX now, it's coming into veiw. The big sign and the cars with sparks flying and gas  
canisters...wait...gas...canisters? If the DX was going to go up in flames, it would literally go UP in flames. As I run faster, I can hear Steve and Soda laughing, unaware what was about to happen.

I saw Bob run out and back into his car while sliding a peice of cloth into a beer bottle, then lighting the end with his lighter. He threw it into the air, landing in the DX. Fire was rising up and up. Everything was in slow motion, the fire, the way Soda laughed and when Bob left laughing.

I was close to getting Soda, until he turned away adn went inside, where the fire was. All I heard was the blazing fire, nothing else. I had to go in, I didn't want to just sit back and watch. Then a massive explosion filled the air and glass shattered everywhere.

"SHIT! SODA'S IN THERE. I'll call for help." Steve ran off, trying to call everyone he knew. By the time they came, he would be dead. I couldn't wait anymore.

"MIA, YOU ARE NOT GOING IN THERE!" Steve yelled while on the phone.  
"I LOVE HIM STEVE, I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART AND I AM NOT JUST GONNA STAND BACK AND WATCH HIM DIE!" I yelled back, tears streaming my face. I walk in. The heat was horrible. I couldn't see Soda anywhere, until he yelled my name.  
"Mia? Get out of here NOW!" He yelled, he was in a corner, trapped.  
"I am not going to leave you!" I reply while trying to get over to him. I fall onto of him instead as another explosion happened.  
"We gotta get out of here" I couldn't see anything now, I only heard him. His hand found mine then we ran for the door.

It was dark. I kept running but I was getting more lost in this thick atmosphere that engulfed me. The smoke was half chocking me while the heat was making it hard to move. The only thing that kept me going was the hand I was holding on to. The hand that easily fitted into mine, the hand that I will forever hold, until my heart stops beating.

A pain starts in my arm. The fire was surrounding us, there was a matter of minutes until we were trapped in this inferno.  
"It's now or never, babe" He said. My eyes were hurting and I felt dizzy.  
"We need to run for it." And with that he squeezed my hand and ran. WE ran and ran for the door. The light was coming closer now. I could almost smell the fresh air. We jumped through the hole and landed on the gravel outside. Another explosion sent me and Soda huddled in fear. He shielded me from the gravel that came flying out of the burning DX.

"We did it." We both smiled at each other.  
"I can't believe you risked your life to save mine." He looked very sad but grateful at the same time.  
"Of course I would. I love you. Without you I don't know what I'll do. You are my world." I beam at him then he kisses my forhead then he makes this way down to my lips. We kiss but he pulls away.  
"Ummm, Mia? Why do you taste like cake?" We burst out laughing and make sure we are not hurt. We only have a few burns, nothing serious. I stand up but he pulls me back down again.  
"Where do you think you are going, I want more of the cake." He grins and kisses me for what seemed liked forever. I never wanted this moment to end.  
"Yum, although it doesn't look nice, I cook like a genius." He looks into my eyes and whispers:  
"I love you Mia, With all my heart."  
"I love you too." He smiles and reaches toward his pockets.  
"I got some tickets to watch a movie but it looks like they are burnt." He looks sad but he is laughing. I cup his face into my hands.  
"I have been covered in cake, ran 4 miles and just save the man I love. I think I am in a movie."  
"Ha, yeah, and your the princess and i am your knight in shining amour."  
"Wait, i was the one who save _you_!" I laugh and take in his facial expresion. He looked like he was going to argue but instead he sighed.  
"Ok, I am the princess and your the knight in shining amour...happy?" He smiles.  
"I am now!" And with that we both tickled each other until the fire was put out and everyone came to see if we were ok.

We were far better than ok...we were in Love.

* * *

Chapter 3 done. Hope you liked it. Sorry is i spelt a few things wrong and R+R Please. Update soon! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! S.E HINTON DOES! I OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS! R+R please also if you have any ideas I'm open to hear them since this is my 1st proper story! Enjoy :D

* * *

The next day everyone was talking about the fire. Soda was loving the attention but me on the other hand hated it, after all I was threatened that if I got more attention than Sally she will, and I quote, she will personaly rip my head off. I was making sure I wasn't alone, just in case they try and pull something life threatening again.

"Mia, May I have a word after class please?" I sigh. My history teacher, Mr Soloman, was bound to speak to me about my grades. Ever since Sally and her gang started bullying me, my grades have dropped rapidly and I have seemed very depressing in classes. Maybe I was, but whoes to tell?

"I have been meaning to ask you about your grades." He holds up my last assesment, an E- when I should be getting B+. "I am not pleased Miss Anderson. You were doing so well, you were the top of the class, what happened?" I can't tell him the real reason. He wouldn't understand nor believe me. Sally is a goody two-shoes when it comes to lessons. Instead I make up a lie.  
"I don't understand the work, sir." I look down, regretting this conversation. He gave me a strange look, I knew straight away he didn't believe me. Yet he just rolled his eyes and dismissed me giving me a warning.

I walk out surprised by how well that went. I better start getting back on track before my Mum finds out. Two-bit, Johnny and Pony are waiting outside for me as it's the end of the day.  
"Hey, what was all that about?" Two-bit montioned towars my history room.  
"Oh that, I am just behind on my work that's all." I force a smile and look around to see if anyone was still here.  
"That's why Soda dropped out, well not the exact reason but you know. Anyway we better go, i don't wanna miss Mickey on TV." We all laugh and start to head out of school.  
"Hey hero!" I heard a familiar voice shout from near the lockers. "Been looking for you." The voice sounded very angry, well more than usuall anyway. Me, Pony, Johnny and Two-bit all turn around to see who it was. It was Bob Sheldon, and his gang.

"What do you want?" Two-bit asks.  
"Don't worry nothing to do with you, just _her." _He looks me in the eye and smirks. He slowly walks towards me.  
"Y-you keep away from her." Johnny says, I feel very grateful that everyone stuck up for me and stayed, I mean they could've left me but they didn't.  
"Shhh greaser, This is non of your buisness." He turns to look at me. "Now, it was you who saved that greaser in the fire and you wrecked my plans, so now I wreck you." He moves towards me but Two-bit steps in front of me.  
"If you want her, you have to go through me!" Two-bit stands tall and brave but Bob just smiles.  
"So be it, boys..." All his gang come after Johnny, Pony and Two-bit. There were so many of them, it was like a mini rumble. They were out numbered and I saw them fall down, they tried everything but couldn't get up.

Bob was now forcing me into the lockers. I could feel his breath on my neck, he was that close.  
"Now while they are busy, what shall I do with you?" He reaches down towards his pocket and pull out a knife.  
"Don't you dare hurt be or-"  
"Or what greaser, you'll get your mummy on us. Ohhh I am soo scared." He puts the knife against my neck.  
"Shame you are a greaser because I would totally dig you if you were like me." He licks the side of my face and laughs.  
"I would NEVER be like you. You are mean, selfish and you are the biggest dickhead ever." I spit on his face.  
"You really shouldn't of done that." He smiles and I feel pain. I feel wetness on my neck, tickling it's way down to my chest. I can't move.  
"Stupid greaser, you deserve to die." I fall on the floor and they run, they run because they heard it.

A girl dying in their hands.

* * *

Chapter 4 done! Hope you liked it. Please R+R it means alot to me seeing so many good reveiws, it keeps me going knowing that people like my story. Tell your friends and i will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! S.E HINTON DOES! I OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS! R+R please also if you have any ideas I'm open to hear them since this is my 1st proper story! Enjoy :D

* * *

"We need to get her to emergency room 4. Stat!" My eyes are closed and all I can hear is a stranger's voice. A hand is holding mine, sqeezing it gently.  
"You'll be ok, I promise." The hand slips out of my hand and doesn't return.  
"You have to leave now, Sir." The strangers voice sounds faint but I can make out the words.  
"But I am her-"  
"Are you family?"  
"Umm, no."  
"Then please leave, Sir." At that last statement it all went quiet and all I can hear is doors opening. My eyes manage to open a little and all I can see is lights all around me with a man dressed in white. I move my head up and I caught a clipse of Soda's face. The expression was cold, hard and vengeful, it scared me. I fall back onto the moving bed I was on. I felt weak so I closed my eyes again and the next thing I knew I was being moved into a white room.

"She needs medical attention now!" The stranger's voice echoed in the room making me more scared than I already was.  
"Sweetheart, what's your name?" Someone was hanging over me, I was so weak I couldn't talk properly.  
"M-Mia. It's Mia." I muster out while moving my head side to side trying to see where I was.  
"Ok, Mia you are going to be ok. Do you remember what happened?" I cringe. I thought about the pain I had in my neck. The way that the knife cut deeply and easily into my skin and how scared I was, not for me, but of my friends. OMG MY FRIENDS WHERE ARE THEY ARE THEY OK?  
"Where's my friends, are they ok, I need to see them." I sit up but the stranger pins me down.  
"Keith, Johnny and Pony right? They are fine, They are the one's who brought you here." I relax a little, knowing that they are ok.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're at the hospital. Don't worry you are going to be ok now." I feel cold liquid against my skin. It stings but I put up with it. The pain increases as I feel a sharp thing go into my skin. It hurts that much I dip in and out of consciousness. I feel pressure and that's all it takes to knock me out completely.

When I wake up, I see a smiling face infront of me.  
"Soda? Is that you?" I squint my eyes, trying to see the facial images.  
"The one and only." He smiles and holds my hand. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Just my neck really hurts." I sit up a hold my neck. Instead of feeling skin, I feel material. Bandages.  
"You got stitches too." He looks towards my neck then he bit his lip. "I am gunna kill him. He tried to kill you, he will pay."  
"Soda, don't. If you seek vengence, then it will start all over again." I try to reach him but my neck hurts too much.  
"Still, he deserves it. Let's not talk about him. I want to make sure you're ok."  
"Like I said I am fine. Just a bit woozy and still in shock. I...I nearly died. It could've been over, there and then."  
"But it didn't. You lived and that's all that matters." He kisses me soflty, making sure it didn't hurt.  
"Maybe, but still, I could've died. Leaving not just you behind, but everybody. Everyone that I love. My mum and my brother, what would they do. Wait, where are they?"  
"They are on there way, I got the receptionist to phone your Mum and she said she would come here straight after she picked up Owen."  
"Ok, how long was I-"  
"Couple of hours. As soon as I got the call from Two-bit I rushed over from the DX."  
"I thought the DX burnt down."  
"It did, but I need something to do all day while you are at school, so i decided I'll clean up there with Steve." She strokes my hair behind my ears. "I am just glad you are ok. I wouldn't know what I'll do without you." He kisses my forehead.  
"I am glad I am ok too." We both smile at each other and he hugs me. "OUCH! Ok no hugs for a while." He pulls away looking worried.  
"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"It's worth the pain." I kiss him and like everytime, I see little fireworks going off.

"Visiting hours are up now, Sir." A nurse says to Soda.  
"Ok. Mia I will see you tomorrow ok?"  
"Sure thing." He leaves and I just gaze after his wake.  
"You should get some rest now, Miss." I sigh and snuggle up into the mattress.

I hear that same laugh. The laugh before the cutting.  
"Greaser, I am not finished with you yet. WHERE ARE YOU!" I look towards the hospital door and see a tall, dark shadow. Bob!  
"There you are!" He walks over with the same knife he used the other day, it still has my blood on it.  
"Where were we? Oh I remember." He puts the knife towards the same spot as my stitches. I cringe in pain.  
"Hahaha." He laughs and blackness fills the room. All I see is he hateful face digging deeper into my soul, leaving a hollow space.  
"See you in hell." He sniggers and everything goes black.

I wake up with a gasp. I put my hand to my neck, no blood and no signs of damage. It must've been a nightmare. I knew from that moment on, I will never forget his face before he left me to die. I close my eyes and try and go back to sleep but all I can see is that same face. I will always see that face.

Whenever I close my eyes, that devil will show.

* * *

Woop! chapter 4 done, hoped you liked it. R+R please and update soon I promise. Longer than normal I know, just I had a suggestion to make it longer so i did. Hope you liked it :D


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! S.E HINTON DOES! I OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS! R+R please also if you have any ideas I'm open to hear them since this is my 1st proper story! Enjoy :D

* * *

I woke up early that morning. The eerie silence filled the halls and the room I was staying in. I scan the room trying to find some sort of light but as soon as I started looking, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I see next to me a strange shape. Lillies, my favourite flower was standing still on my bed side table. The petals are soft and smooth. I sit up and see a note on the stem. I can't quite make out the words but I manage to find the light switch on the opposite wall.

_Hey babe  
I hope you like these, your Mum told me these were your favourite so I thought it was only right to get these for you. I won't be in town for a while so I will give you these as a little gift until i come back. I hope you recover well and I will see you soon. I love you babe.  
From Soda xxx_

I was a bit confused by how he suddenly left town and how he called me 'Babe' He never calls me that. Plus the writing was not his, it had a sort of sinister feeling to it. It didn't feel right. My gut twists and turns. What has happened and why?

I get out of bed and grab my clothes that were conveniently on the vistitor's chair. I open the door seeing only a few lights down the corridor. They flicker leaving me to run to the bathroom and change. As soon as I am dressed and clean, I head for the doors to see what is going on and why Soda just left by leaving a note. I see the moonlight shining in from the windows and it gives me enough light so I could see where I was going. Luckily no nurses were around so I just headed straight for the main entrance. I push open the door and realise just how cold it really was. I just rub my arms and move on, taking no notice of the car that just suddenly started to follow me.

I just keep on walking, Trying to find my way home, I have to find someone to tell me where I am and how to get back. The only time I came to the hospital was when Owen broke his arm which he blamed all on me. He said that I pushed him down the stairs and that I always beat him. What really happened was that he fell over his own foot and didn't want to look stupid. I was grounded for a month.

The car behind sped up and moved next tome. Luckily they drove past me but it suddenly turned and blocked me off. The head lights were beaming so I couldn't see who was coming out. I heard a car door open and slam with a few others. I don't move, I just stand still and hoping that this is one of my dreams, that I am still in hospital with my gorgous boyfriend standing my my side. But then I hear that laugh, the laugh that I know too well. The laugh that made my hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Greaser, your out? Why so soon? Did oh, lets say Soda left town without telling you. Oh boohoo." He walks in front of the headlights making a long shadow that makes him even more intimidating than he already is. He just smirks at me.  
"Ha, Don't worry Soda is not in danger. We wouldn't kidnapp anyone...well it depends who it is." He advances towards me.  
"Why are you doing this?" I ask him with tears down my face, not knowing if this is reality or just a dream. He stares into my eyes and whispers so only I can hear.  
"Beacause babe, I want Soda to suffer and the only way to do that is to hurt and torment his only weakness other than his brother and that is you." He looks me up and down and moves this his lips towards mine. I slap him like it was a reaction..well I guess it was. He rubs his cheek where it has gone red.  
"Ha, That actually hurt, But hurting you won't hurt Soda, emotionaly will though, so sorry bout this but I am going to have to well...you'll see." He leans towards me but I run, I run away from Bob and his minions. I need to get home.

But where the fuck am I?

* * *

YAYY! Chapter 6 done, hope you liked, short I know, just i like them short because then people wont be like "OMG soo much text to read ugghhh" Bad impression i know lol, well R+R please, they mean alot to me. Any advise/suggestions just PM me or reveiw. Until next update :D


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! S.E HINTON DOES! I OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS! R+R please also if you have any ideas I'm open to hear them since this is my 1st proper story! Enjoy :D

* * *

I run down the highway with tears streaming down my face. I don't know where I am or how to get back. I follow the streetlights to the nearest shop and try to ask where I am. The old woman at the counter just smiles and says "You are all alone now girl, all alone in this demented world. The truth lies between those of you love. Sacrifice will be the key."  
I just stare and start to get a little creeped out. A man comes in from the back room. He looked between us and inturupted the old womans ramblings, which I was grateful of.  
"Nan, why don't you go into the back and drink your tea, I can take it from here." The old woman just nods and waddles along. "Sorry about her, she can be a little crazy sometimes. Don't take any notice of her." He gives me a half smile.  
"We are all a little crazy now and again." I say with pride which I think back to the times where me and Soda drove a customers car without anyone knowing. Those days where the best. The man just smiles and asks what he can do.

I explained the situation I was in, leaving a few bits out like Bob trying to rape me. He said I wasnt far from the main town. All I had to do was to follow the road down until I find Buck Merril's place. I have heard of that before. Dallas Winston lived there when he wasn't in jail and he told me and Soda to drop by now and again for a party. We never had a chance to, but I guess now it would be perfect for Dally to be there. He hated the Soc's as much as the next Greaser so I am sure he would understand how I feel.

I leave the store still thinking about what the strange old woman said. All alone in the world and the truth, what truth. Maybe she was crazy after all.

I find the town easily. Just a few boy's in cars driving past whistling at me wich I just gave them the finger and carried on walking. Buck Merril's place was easy to find. The flashing lights inside the house were blinding while the noise was deafening but for some reason I wanted to be part of it. I knock on the door and Buck opens the door.  
"Hey sweetcheeks, you came for the party..or for me" He leans on the door frame. I could tell he was drunk so I just said neither and pushed past him. He was a bit baffled by this and just sat down. I laughed to myself and carried on looking for Dally. It was impossible to find anyone. Everyone was so bunched up together it was hard to move so I had to literally crawl on the floor and find gaps to go through.

I stand back up to see where I was, still having no luck finding him. I feel a hand lightly tap my arse which makes me jump. "Hey, abbe, you wanna have a good time with me. I can show you how to- Whoaa Mia it's you. Holy Shit sorry I thought you were someone else." He steps back and brushes me down making sure I was offended.  
"Your drunk aren't you?"  
"No, why would you say that?" He leans against a cupboard but misses and falls to the ground. I raise one eyebrow that tells him that I am not stupid.  
"Ok maybe I am a little bit. Wha are you doing here anyway. Is Soda with you?"  
"No, I just got back from the hospital. Bob and his so called friends tricked me into leaving then they jumped me. They were going to-" I think before I say anymore. Thinking whether or not I should tell the truth. "-Err hurt me. They wer going to hurt me so I ran and got lost. I found someone who told me to come here." He just nods and leads me outside so he could hear me better.  
"Right ok, I am gunna kill those basterds. They are stupid, dirty, little basterds." He does a little impression of them which makes me laugh.  
"C'mon, let's take you back to the others." I follow him into his car which he most likely stole. I climb in feeling alot safer, Knowing that I will be with the ones that I love soon. That the old women was wrong. I am not alone and I never will be. As long as people care for me, I will feel safer in this world.

As long as I have my sweet, sweet Soda waiting for me, I know I will always be ok. Even if he has secrets that may harm me. I don't care. I love him and always will do.

Forever,

* * *

Chapter 7 done. Longer than last chapter and sorry for not updating, been a bit busy. Please check out my other story that I will be doing. Read the summary of it and you will understand. Please R+R and thanks for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! S.E HINTON DOES! I OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS! R+R please also if you have any ideas I'm open to hear them since this is my 1st proper story! Enjoy :D

* * *

The journey to the Curtis house wasn't long but it was terrifying. Dally was drunk and was driving like a lunatic. Why did I even get in the car with him? Maybe I too was acting as crazy as him.  
"Here we go then. Back at the place where you will see your love of your-" He stops and looks me over, then turns a shade of green. I knew he was about to vomit all over me so I quickly lept out of the car and waited for the gagging sounds. It didn't come.

Instead, I heard laughter. He was laughing at me. I run over to the other side and see what's so funny. He just hangs his head over the car door and laughs away.  
"What is so funny?" I say a but feirce that intended.  
"You are just one of those girls who are great to laugh at." I just pull a face at him and head towards the door. He fills the silence of the whole street with his peircing laughter. I never seen him laugh so much. I only say him laugh when he first saw me.

I was walking out of school that day and he was with Soda. Me and Soda were dating for a couple of weeks and he mentioned that Dally was in prision for some strange reason. I meet Soda in the normal place before we head to his but he was with a dark haired, tall, scary looking dude. I just looked between the two and embraced the hug that Soda was offering. The man grabbed my arm whispered something in my ear.  
"Nice arse!" He pushed me back into soda's arms and burst out laughing at my reaction. I mean I wasn't that bad. Yes, I slapped him across the face but that doesn't matter. Maybe he laughed because he was embarressed by being hit by a girl? No, can't be.  
"Dally, this is Mia, my girlfriend." Soda introduces us by giving Dally a warnful look about what just happened.  
I said hi, but he just smiled and lit a cigarette. He was worse than how Soda described.

Now, I am used to it. I think he knows I am not to be messed with anymore after I kicked him in the nuts for trying to get two-bit to lift my skirt up at school. It was a dare and I know Two-bit would never do that to me, but the thought of it made me so angry.

I turn away from Dally and head into the house. I don't bother knocking and walk straight in. The house was silent, except for the few voices I could hear in Pony and Soda's room. I walk quitely to the sclosed door. I am about to knock until I hear my name being mentioned.  
"What should we do about Mia? I mean, she is bound to find out sooner or later." It sounded like Pony's soft voice.  
"She won't find out, as long as I can kepp her away from him, then she won't know." This was definatly Soda.  
"How can you make sure he never comes near her again? She's at the hospital right now, alone. He could come in any second and tell her."  
"He won't go now. I know it. He'll be too scared to just waltz right in there and tell her like this. No, he would want something much more...serious, meaningful." Soda mumbled something but I couldn't quite hear it. All I can hear is Dally's laugh from outside.  
OH NO! If I can hear it, then so can they. That's why soda stopped speaking. I hear them coming towards the door. The door handle moves and Soda stands in the door way, looking straight at me.

"Mia! What are you doing here?"

* * *

That's your chapter. Sorry for it being so short, just been busy. R+R and I will update sooner :D


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! S.E HINTON DOES! I OWN ALL NEW CHARACTERS! R+R please also if you have any ideas I'm open to hear them since this is my 1st proper story! Enjoy :D

* * *

I stand there. Speechless. Just stumbling over words that make no sense what so ever. Soda's eyes bore into mine, trying to determine what I heard. The look on his face scares me. He's angry, for cerain, but there's something else. Worry, maybe? He's not worried about himself, no, he's worried about me.

"I, umm.." I stop and take a deep breathe. " Bob tricked me out of the hospital and said that you were leaving town then he tried to hurt me so I ran and I met this crazy old lady then I met Dally at Buck's place and he laughed at me and then he had a flashback about a random crappy moment and-"  
"Whooa, babe, stop." He holds my shoulders and steadies my gaze "Wait, Bob tricked you? How and why. I told him to leave you alone."  
"You spoke to Bob? I told you to leave him be. He wasn't worth it." He swallows and looks me dead in the eye.  
"I know, but I could'nt just stand around and let him hurt you now could I. I mean what sort of a boyfriend does that?" I just smile at him and lean in for a kiss. When we kiss he starts laughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You said that Dally had a flashback. What of?" He already knows what of but he just wanted me to say it out loud.  
"The first moment I met him. You know, where he tried to get it off with me." We just laugh and we hear Dally stumble into the front room.

"Dally, what are you doing here?" Soda smiles at him and helps Dally over to the sofa.  
"I was helping lil miss damsle in distress. I drove her here." Soda gives me a intrested look.  
"Yeah, he did. It was the most scariest thing ever, well almost scariest." I head for the door where soda asked me to walk me home instead of Dally's driving.  
"Bye bye love birds." Dally sings as we head out the door. We roll our eyes at him and head to the park aorund the corner.

When we get there we sit on top of the monkey bars and watch the moon and stars.  
"Soda, I know I should'nt bring it up, but what exactly were you and Pony talking about before you opened the door?" I say a bit nervously. Soda sighs and turns my head towards his.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes I would, I mean was it about me because it sounded like it was?"  
"Yeah, it was about you. Well it was technically it was abot someone else but it involved you." He stopped and look at me. I gave him a reasuring look so that he could carry on.  
"There was something I have been keeping from you for a long time now. I was planning to ell you but- Ahh, well you'll see why in a minute." I gave him another sign so that he could carry on.  
"Ok, well here's the thing. You know me and Bob, we are well-" But before he could finish a blue mustang drove onto the misty, wet field. Bob.

Soda went all tense as Bob and Randy got out of the car. What if Bob tries to hurt me, or even worse, hurt...Soda.

But the only thing he does is look at me, smiles, then turns to Soda. The next two words that leave his mouth hit me hard.

"Hello, Cousin!"

* * *

OK there is the chapter. So sorry i tok so long to update, internet been playing up. I will update very soon...hopefully. Please R+R. I work so hard on this so tell me your feedback. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
